What ifs
by SonGoku99
Summary: A bunch of cute, fluffy and dramatic one-shots between the pups of the PAW Patrol. Because what if she liked him or what if he liked her. The outcomes are endless and you decide which pairings you wanna see. Chapters are not linked and contain two pups loving each-other more than anything...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey everyone. This story is gonna be a one-shot collection of the pups of the PAW Patrol. Yep, I know its been done before, but people really love these kind of stories. So why not write one myself.

Right, this is how it will work. You guys/girls will pick from the followong pairings for each of the one-shots:

ZumaXSkye

ChaseXSkye

RubbleXSkye

RockyXSkye

OR

ZumaXEverest

ChaseXEverest

MarshallXEverest

RockyXEverest

RubbleXEverest

Right so you choose which ever one you would like to see and the one with the most votes wins. Its Democracy people. I will use the R63 rule thingy for the gay pairings but only after each of the above ones have been completed.

First One-Shot : MarshallXSkye

My Hero...

It was a pretty dry day in Adventure Bay. Seems like nothing interesting had happened in a while. The pups were off doing their own things. Rubble and Rocky were watching TV. Zuma and Chase were working out. And Marshall and Skye?

Well, the dalmatian was pushing the cockapoo back and forth on the swing.

She laughed and giggled as she swung into the air, feeling the breeze in her ears like when she flies high in the sky. Little did she know, how the dalmatian was stealing a glance of her every chance he got. He swore, he'd never seen anything so beautiful untill he met her.

Well, there was one other pup... But he never liked to think of her much anymore. It was heart-breaking. She told him that she just didn't feel the same. Maybe because he waited too long, or he just didn't try hard enough. "Sorry, but I only see as my friend. A brother." And the husky left it there...

It was hard for him, but now he hardly ever thought of her. Well, because now he had Skye who filled his mind. The thoughts of the cockapoo would refuse to leave his mind. Her eyes, laugh, smile. You name it. She was just what any guy wanted.

But, how could someone like him even stand a chance to be with her? It wasn't possible in his mind.

Because he knew, she had a thing for someone else. Well two someones actually... Zuma and Chase sure were lucky to have the most beautiful girl in the world falling for them. Well that's how Marshall saw it.

"Higher Marshie! Higher!" She suddenly shouted as she laughed more. He only complied and pushed her harder leaving his thoughts behind. The swing went higher and she was having a blast. Untill...

"Paw patrol, to the Lookut!" Ryder shouted through their pup-tags. They all responded and headed for the elevator. Marshall tripped over his teddy bear that he forgot to put away and flew right into Skye and then both flew into the elevator. She only laughed. "Oh Marshie..." She said as she got up and bopped his nose and everyone else came.

He smiled. If only she knew how much she meant to him. How he treasured all the moments he had with her...

When they reached topside, Ryder briefed them that Chickaletta was missing and last spotted on the top of the City Hall. He needed Skye to fly and locate Chickaletta from above while Marshall would search the roof. The two deployed while Marshall still tried to steal glances of her here and there.

The two reached City Hall in record time. As the two deployed, they were finding it difficult to find Chickaletta. That chicken sure was sneaky. Marshall then got an idea. He was doing absolutely fine but he wanted her near him.

"Hey Skye, mind lending me a paw here on the roof?" He asked. "Sure Marshie. Just gim-" but she didn't get to finish. Suddenly the controls on her dashboard started acting up. She saw sparks as they weren't responding. She knew, she should have done her safety inspection...

Skye screamed as the her helicopter suddenly flew towards city hall out of control. "Skye!" Marshall shouted.

Half of the helicopter crashed onto the roof causing it to hang and sway as it was on the edge.

Marshall swore he had never ran so fast in his life. When he reached the crash site he saw Skye still in the seat of her helicopter, but she was struggling. It seemed like her seatbelt was caught onto her and wasn't unclipping. She started to panick and the helicopter started to sway more as she panicked more.

He quickly moved closer. She noticed him, "Marshall, help me. Please!" She pleaded. He moved closer to her. She had a few cuts on her paws but they weren't too bad. He noticed how her panicking was making things worse.

"Skye, calm down...Everything's gonna be alright. I promise." He said. He carefully jumped onto her seat as the helicopter swayed more over the edge. "Marshall!" She souted as she panicked more, tears falling from her eyes. "Shhhhhhh..." He said as he put his paws on her shoulders. "Look at me. Look into my eyes..." He said calmly.

She did what he asked. Never had she seen blue eyes as gorgeous as Marshall's. "I'm scared..." She said softly. "Don't be. I'm right here. And I won't let anything happen to you." He said as he moved pass her to bite the seatbelt. She smiled. And as he moved passed her, he heard her wisper, "My Hero..."

He now had the goofiest smile on the planet as he bit onto the seatbelt and broke the strap. Quickly he grabbed onto her as the two jumped off the helicopter. Just a mere second after they jumped, the helicopter fell to the ground...

He held her in his paws as she opened her eyes to meet his again. She smiled when she saw him. She grabbed onto him tighter as she almost squeezed the life out of him. He hugged back with just as much force. "I'm so glad you're okay. I don't know what I'd do without you..." Marshall said as they looked at each-other again.

Skye suddenly pressed her lips to his. His eyes went wide before closing as he leaned more into it. As they broke the say Ryder coming up Marshall's ladder with the most worried look on his face as he ran to them. 'Time for another bone-crushing hug' they both thought.

Soon after the hug, they were both taken to Katie's. She checked them both, especially Skye seeing that there were no major injuries. Luckily. Marshall begged and pleaded for Ryder and Katie to let him stay with Skye. They eventually agreed on the condition that Ryder didn't want Skye to be carrying little Marshall's inside her after tonight...

Marshall and Skye snuggled close together. Based on what Ryder said, the two weren't gonna to anything naughty, but only for tonight and tonight only. The kissed, licked and held on to each-other as if they've been together their whole lives.

Marshall looked into her eyes as he said, "I love you...". Skye dived at him pinning him down as she kissed the life out of him. He let her do what she wanted to. Soon after she was done, leaving them panting, she also said looking into his eyes, "I love you too, my handsome boy...".

All he could do was wrap his paws around her as she snuggled close to get some rest...

What about Chase and Zuma? Well, if they were really his best friends, they'd be happy for him. He didn't know how they would react and he was willing to take whatever risk for his Skye. No matter what.

Little did they all know. They had completely forgotten about Chickaletta...

A/N: Well, how did I do. Don't forget to Vote.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for all the kind reviews I received. Looks like ChaseXEverest won.

Now, besides ChaseXEverest, the other pairings that were voted for were:

MarshallXEverest

ZumaXSkye

RockyXEverest

So you guys/girls will vote from these three for the next one-shot after this one.

ChaseXEverest

I'm an idiot when it comes to love...

The snow fell pretty early that year for Adventure Bay. Every person quickly adapted to the new climate by buying warm clothing, cocoa and even new snowboards. Soon everyone was enjoying the snow. Pups and humans.

This winter seemed less slippery then the last one so more people were outside having fun. But for a certain german shepherd it wasn't the greatest winter he had hoped for.

He was sitting in the soft, low layer of snow that covered the grass outside the lookout, late during the day. It was like a comfy pillow. He had his beanie and warm clothing on. Even trousers. The boys had to start wearing trousers beacuse certain 'parts' got bigger and needed to be covered.

So why wasn't he happy?

About 30 meters away from him he could see two pups playing in the snow. The male was easier to spot considering his soft, brown fur that easily stood out in the snow while the female had a lighter,two-toned coloured fur. It was Zuma and Skye.

Chase could only watch as the two rolled around in the snow. They seemed completely oblivious to anything but each-others' company. Skye had a sparkle in her eyes as she played with him. That same sparkle that made Chase's heart skip a beat everytime.

Zuma honestly didn't have any trouble showing the cockapoo a fun time. Chase saw Skye chase after Zuma and tackle him to the ground as he tickled her causing her to laugh and giggle as he pushed her over standing abover her. Then they just stopped...

The laughing, tickling, rolling, just stopped...

The german shepherd watched as the two stared deeply into each-others' eyes. He felt his heart tear into a million pieces. Zuma had always been good with girls. Whether it was his good looks, or just the way he was, he was good.

And now it was paying off because he was stealing Chase's girl right in-front of him...

Well, stealing was a very strong word but one that described perfectly what was happening. He watched closer. The two seemed to be leaning closer and closer until...

"Hey Chasey!" Chase suddenly heard. He turned his head to spot one white, dark greyish husky approaching him. Chase smiled. "Hey Everest."

"What you up to handsome?" She asked but suddenly stopped after realising what she said.

Chase raised an eye-brow at her with his 'I know everything' smile. She looked at him with red cheeks. "Uhm, I didn't me-"

"Did you just call me handsome?" He asked cutting her off with the same look on his face. "Uhhhh, no...I meant to say Chasey." She replied. "How did you confuse Chasey and Handsome?" He asked still with the same look on his face.

"I just did ok. Shut up." She replied blushing even more. "Well I'm not doing much." He replied answering her original question, chuckling as she sat next to him. "How are you beautiful?" He asked. She looked at him and narrowed her eyes, "Don't be flirting with me shepherd." She replied coldly.

"You started it." He argued with his all knowing smile. "Shut up." She said giving him a little push. "Just give me my hug already." He said opening his paws. She moved close to him laying her head on his chest while he wrapped his paws around her.

The two stayed there for a while before breaking the hug. "So, are you just gonna keep spying on Zuma and Skye or are you gonna do something?" She asked. Chase was taken back by her question. He swore her blue eyes could read minds or maybe just his. She knew him so well sometimes.

"Uhhh, I don't know what you're talking about." He replied looking away. "Ohhh please. Don't give me that. I saw you spying on them. " She replied with an 'all knowing smile' of her own.

"So what if I was?" He asked looking at her. "There's nothing wrong but I think you should tell her what she needs to hear." Everest replied. Chase knew she was talking about Skye.

"I can't. It seems we've been drifting apart lately and Zuma seems to be winning her heart. He's been winning her heart ever since he joined the PAW Patrol." Chase said softly but she heard every word.

Everest thought about what to say next. Right now, words weren't gonna do much. So she came up with a plan. She hated seeing him like this. Well would you want to see your crush sad and depressed?

Right now, he needed action and her plan was not only going to help him but her as well, in ways that Chase wouldn't know. Yet.

"I have an idea." She started. He looked at her. "What if go on like a double date with Zuma and Skye and then you could have a chance to tell her there." Everest finished with a smile.

Chase smiled. It wasn't because of her plan but her smile. She sure was adorable. "You sure? Like is it ok with you?" He asked concerned. "Sure, I wouldn't mind..." She replied with red cheeks again.

The two walked over to Zuma and Skye. "Hey guys!" Everest greeted. "Hi." They bother greeted. "So, you guys up for a double date?" She asked. Zuma and skye looked at her confused. "With who?" Skye asked. "With me and Chasey here." She replied.

Skye and Zuma were shocked. "Really, you two?" Skye asked. "What? No, no, no. We mean all as friends." Chase spoke up clearng the air.

Everest felt her heart tear up into a million pieces after he said that...

"Ohhhhhhh, sure, sounds like fun." Zuma replied with a wink at Skye. She giggled with red cheeks herself. The four walked off to start their 'Double Date'

They all headed to Mr Porters. Chase and Everest sat at one table while Zuma and Skye on the other.

Hours they spent just enjoying each-others' company. Chase even forgot about the initial plan. All he wanted to do was to spend as much time as he could with the husky in-front of him. He noticed how she also had a sparkle in her eyes whenever she smiled.

Soon the four headed off. It was night time. The entire Bay way frozen and the four started ice-skating. Captain Turbot, having no use for his light-house since no ships could pass throught the ice, shed some light on the fours' fun filled skating.

They skated for what seemed like hours. Chase was so caught in Everest that he didn't even notice Skye or Zuma anymore. If he did, he wouldve seen the two head off into the dark to do some 'things' together.

Everest spun and twirled. She ended up right in Chase's paws as he caught her. The two were so close that they could feel each-others' breathes. He brushed his paw across her cheek as she put hers on his chest. They inched so close but as their lips touched, they heard laughter.

Chase turned his head to see Zuma and Skye laughing as they spun around holding onto each-other.

"So close." Everest said softly. Thinking of what just happened.

Soon, the four headed home. Everest decided to stay at the lookout since it was late.

The next day came around and Chase was the first to wake up. As usual. He headed inside to find her. The husky was laying on his pup-cushion. "She so adorable when she sleeps." He said softly as he watched her. He decided to wake her up.

Soon, the two decided to go for a walk in the woods before breakfast. They headed to a special place Chase knew of that he and little hooty discovered. It had a huge log from a fallen tree that sat in the middle of a wide opening between the trees.

The two talked, laughed and even blushed for a few minutes before something happened. Chase tackled Everest. She was surprised but looked deeply into his eyes.

"How long?" He asked. "How long for what?" She asked.

"How long have you had a crush on me?" He asked. Her eyes went wide, but by the look in his eyes, he knew. Everest saw, there was no use lying to him.

"About five years..." She replied. "But you joined the PAW Patrol five years ago." Chase said looking deeply into her eyes.

"Exactly..." Was all she could say.

Chase just stared. But then he smiled. "I think you realised by now, that I'm an idiot when it comes to love." He said blushing a little.

She smiled at him, "I have. You are an idiot, but its one of the reasons that I've always loved you." She replied. His cheeks became even redder.

"I love you to..." Was all he could say before he pressed his lips to her.

Something she had been waiting for for five years, but it was worth it...

A/N: Phew, that took long. Tell me what you think and don't forget to vote.


End file.
